


Memorial Day 3

by Phillipe363



Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [42]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Memorial Day, various dead OC's to make up the Queen and Lance family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: Oliver and Sara along with Anatoly and Slade visit the Arlington Cemetery to pay their respects to the fallen along with talking about their own family's past in the military.
Relationships: Anatoli Knyazev & Oliver Queen, Anatoli Knyazev & Sara Lance, Anatoli Knyazev & Slade Wilson, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, Oliver Queen & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance & Slade Wilson, Sara Lance/Oliver Queen
Series: Canarrow Oliver/Sara pairing [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566489
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Memorial Day 3

**Hello**

**So been a long while since I have done one of these stories regretfully on my end but decided to change that in honor of Memorial Day for all of America's fallen troops. And the other fallen troops across the world even if Memorial Day is an American Holiday.**

**I have other stories I wanted to work on, but this took obvious priority.**

**Given I've had some person get on my case on my past Memorial stories despite the fact this is on a fan fiction site, no I will not be following canon 100%.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Arlington Cemetery on Memorial Day, May 25, 2020

The sky is partially cloudy with the temperature around seventy degrees while by a small section of headstones Oliver Queen, and Sara Lance Queen looking down to them. Near the vigilantes are Anatoly Knyazev who lives in America after a falling out with the Bratva.

"Johnathan Lance. Your grandfather is buried?" Anatoly asks.

"Yes. He fought in the Vietnam war and earlier in the Korean war. My great grandfather fought in the second world war giving his life saving his men. My great, great grandfather fought in the first world war. And just keep going back to the wars all the way to French and Indian war for colonies under British rule before this county was even called America" Sara explains.

"My father turned eighteen a few years before the Vietnam war ended and played draft dodger instead," Oliver says with disgust "My grandfather on my dad's side fought in World War two, got a leg injury and still managed to take out a whole squad of enemy soldiers by himself. Using nothing but a military K-bar knife and a Colt 45 to. My grandfather's brothers, and grandfather on my mom's side gave their lives in the war."

"Your determination to survive is a family trait than" Anatoly notes in approval.

"During those five years I thought a lot about that, brought me closer to my past family members" Oliver says.

"Ollie's dad and mother never talked about their family's military past. It was my dad, Laurel and our mother who helped him dig up that information" Sara says, taking her husband's hand "Sometimes I wonder if Ollie's parents were ashamed of it."

"No honor in that. Even in Russia we were taught to be proud of one's family past" Anatoly says.

"Yeah I grew up listening to stories about my past grandfathers and mothers fighting or being involved in the various wars from both sides of my parents. Ones who worked alongside General George Washington, or General Robert E Lee. Not for agreeing with slavery like Lee but to defend their home" Sara says, "Had a few on the Union side too."

Picking up footsteps they turn seeing Slade Wilson walk over to them after having paid respects to the military members who died during Deathstroke's siege of Starling City years ago.

"My great grandfather on my father's side fought in World War One after moving here from England. My mother's family past can be traced back to around the Civil War where my ancestor came to America by herself, with becoming a nurse in the Civil War. And took part in helping the Underground Railroad to transport slaves to freedom" Oliver says.

"Given the sides in World Wars One family members probably shot at each other, and probably fought side by side with each other in the Second World War kid" Slade says.

"No doubt Slade" Oliver says.

"A tradition you two have seemed to uphold" Anatoly says in some light amusement.

Letting out a low chuckle "True" Slade says given Oliver and his complicated history.

"I think there was a Wilson who served in one of my great grandfather's units during the Second World War, called the Easy Company alongside Sgt. Rock" Sara says.

"I used to joke that my grandfather on my dad's side had a hand in killing Adolf Hitler or at least one of his assassination attempts when I was a kid," Oliver says wistfully smiling "Then given once I got into ARGUS during my years away I did a little digging into some old files. Well nothing ever confirmed obviously but he had a hand in a few attempts to kill Hitler. If he finally was the one who killed the monster and made it look like a suicide, I'll never know."

"Your family has ties to ARGUS?" Slade asks in surprise.

"My dad's father was a spy in the war on the occasional mission, and so was my grandfather on my mother's side helped form the organization from what I've discovered" Oliver says grimly "The irony of my involvement is not lost on me."

"Diggle's family on his mother's side of grandfather and mother were Tuskegee Airmen in the Second World War. On his father's side during the same war his grandfather was involved in starting of ARGUS from what Ollie told me" Sara says.

"Given his second divorce due to his inability to understand his wife's needed decisions due to his tunnel vision of a black and white world, or your fallout with him because of that it is ironic" Slade says.

Slade has no sympathy for John Diggle given how badly the man hurt his brother despite Diggle claiming he was Oliver's brother. Or the way Diggle treated Lyla Michaels, his now ex-wife makes him sick. While Adeline and he got a divorce, he treated Adeline regardless of their legal marriage state with nothing but respect and love.

The only time he was a poor soldier was due to the Mirakuru or still suffering the side effects of it, John Diggle's has no such reasoning other than being a hypocritical prick Slade notes in disgust.

"How did you join the military Wilson?" Anatoly asks.

"I ran away at sixteen and joined after lying about my age because I wanted to serve my country, Knyazev. You?" Slade inquires.

"It was Russia during the Cold War and I was brought into the KGB as a young teen. Either join or die so chose to survive. I was there in the shadows watching President Ronald Regan give his tear down the Berlin Wall speech that day, which eventually happened, one of the factors for the fall of Soviet Union as it was back then" Anatoly replies.

For the next few minutes, the four of them remain there in silence taking a moment to honor not just past family members who fought, even died not only for the freedom of America, but the world as well. A fight against tyranny in the American Revolution all the way to fighting against Nazi's fascism in World War Two and Communism in the era of the Cold War, and now today against the various Islamic extremist terrorist organizations like ISIS or Al-Qaeda.

Oliver and Sara begin walking down the grassy hill followed by Anatoly and Slade.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review letting me know what you think if you want.**

**For Oliver's grandfather having been possibly involved in killing Adolf Hitler though leaving it purposely vague since I'll leave it for the reader to decide, is a bit of a nod to Hitler's various comic book deaths being something other than the real-life suicide.**

**Yeah Oliver and Diggle's family having ties to ARGUS being created was just too good to pass up.**

**For Diggle’s family while his grandmother could not have been a combat pilot as no women were combat pilots regardless of race in America during that time, they could serve in ground roles, however. Which is why I put his grandmother as a Tuskegee Airmen.**

**Like Slade I consider Diggle to be a rather poor excuse of a soldier.**

**Oh, Easy Company unit alongside Sgt. Rock are both from DC for those who don't know.**

**Until next time**


End file.
